


Nobody Ever Told Her It'd Be This Way

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and her daughter - who is dating Jemma and Fitz's son - are pregnant at the same time. This stresses Ward out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Ever Told Her It'd Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Finding out that she was pregnant at forty-eight was a shock to Skye (and Grant). Finding out that her twenty-one year old daughter was also pregnant was an even bigger surprise. “My wife and daughter are both having babies. There’s something wrong with this picture.” Grant wasn’t sure he could handle the stress of the two most important women in his life dealing with pregnancies at the same time.

“Uncle Grant, I want you to know that I love Eva and I’m going to do the right thing.” Ward spun around to face Jemma and Fitz’s son, Oliver – his daughter’s boyfriend. The boy who had knocked up his little girl (they were both at fault but he was going to make Oliver sweat just a little bit even though he loved his nephew).

“Evangeline, I want you to know that this isn’t going to be easy. Your father and I will support you – as will your aunt and uncles and grandparents – but your life is about to change in a big way. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

Eva nodded at her mother’s question. “I’m scared but I know that I won’t be alone. And I still want to be a SHIELD agent. Oliver and I aren’t giving that up just because we’re having a kid.”

Skye just smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug. “You’re going to be a great mom and sister.”

Eva dissolved into giggles. “God, I can’t actually believe you’re having a baby too. I didn’t expect our lives to be the plot of a movie.”

“Neither did I but it is what it is.” Skye hugged her daughter and then pulled a reluctant Oliver and Grant into it.

“I’m trying to scare the kid and now we’re hugging him,” he complained.

“Babe, he already knows you were in prison so you stopped scaring him a long time ago.”

Grant knew she was right. “Yeah, I know.” And besides, he feared Jemma and Skye’s wrath if he truly did try to scare the shit out of Oliver. 

Later that night, Skye and Grant sat on the couch and watched a movie because they had nothing else to do. “Your child is kicking up a storm.” 

He just grinned and put a hand on her stomach. “Hi, baby. Mommy would like you to take a few minutes, okay? Can you do that?” A tiny foot pushed back against him and gave them both their answer. “Guess not. Sorry, Skye.”

“It’s not your fault.” She hated that he still blamed himself for things that weren’t his fault sometimes (therapy had gone a long way but there were still days he got lost in the past and the horrors he had lived through for thirty years). Skye leaned up and kissed her husband. 

He grinned as they pulled away. “You know kissing distracts me.”

“Did it work?”

“You know it did.” But Grant honestly didn’t mind. She was the love of his life and he would always be thankful Skye had chosen to give him another chance when he hadn’t deserved one.

Skye yawned and leaned into him. She fell asleep before the movie and didn’t even stir when Grant carried her up to bed (definitely not the first time he had done so). They both slept peacefully that night.

Since she was older, there were a lot of risks associated with Skye’s pregnancy so the others tried their best to ease her worries and stress (unintentionally causing more stress for poor Grant in the process). However, she and Jemma did try their best to help Eva with her own pregnancy since she had never been through it before. “You two are acting like this is a walk in the park,” an amazed Eva informed them.

Jemma and Skye looked at each other and started laughing. “Oh, sweetheart, no. Pregnancy is not a walk in the park at all. It’s a tiring nine months that ends with a baby in your arms and then you don’t get any sleep for a year or so. Maybe more if you have multiple children.” Jemma was glad she had Fitz and the team by her side for her pregnancies.

“So what you’re saying is that Oliver and I will never get any sleep again?” Eva stared at them in horror.

“Pretty much,” replied Skye. She cracked up again at the look on her daughter’s face.

“But we will be with you in the delivery room if you want us to be,” chimed in Jemma.

Eva nodded her head. She definitely wanted them (and Oliver) in the room with her because she didn’t think she could get through this without them. “Please come in with me. I have this weird feeling I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“We’ll be there, baby, don’t worry.” Skye took a sip of her water and sighed contentedly. Nobody ever told her life would be this way but she was truly happy with the way it had turned out. She had very few regrets (nobody liked to talk about the time she had briefly gone evil because of her biological alien father).

“Thank you.” 

The next afternoon, Oliver had to go on a mission out of state so Eva temporarily moved in with her parents at her father’s request (he worried a little too much sometimes but she understood his reasoning). Grant lost the plot a little when try to fulfil two pregnant women’s cravings at once. It amused Skye and Eva to see him panicking like he didn’t know which way was up. “Grant, calm down. You don’t have to run around and do anything right this second.”

“I just want to make you both happy.” What was wrong with that?

“Dad, that’s cute but we can wait. Stop rushing,” Eva ordered. Fortunately for both of them, he listened and slowed down a little.

In her seventh month, Skye was placed on bed rest as a precaution and surprisingly didn’t whine (much) about her limits. At least she still had her laptop to keep her occupied (and Grant didn’t mind waiting on her hand and foot). She ended up going into labor three weeks early but delivered a healthy (and small – he was six pounds) little boy they named Henry Jacob. Eva fell in love with her little brother the instant she laid eyes on him and her impatience grew waiting for the arrival of her own child. “You are coming over for sleepovers, little man,” Eva cooed. 

Watching their children interact for the first time warmed Skye and Grant’s hearts. “I didn’t think we’d ever get to see this,” she murmured.

“Neither did I but I’m glad we are. And in a few weeks, we’ll be grandparents. Fuck, we’re old and yet we still have a newborn of our own.”

Skye giggled at his response. “That’s the way life works out sometimes. Now shut up and kiss me.”

He gladly obliged his wife and kissed her quite a few times against everyone else’s wishes.

They were right back in the waiting room nine weeks later when Eva delivered her own son – Grant Leopold Ward-FitzSimmons. His various relatives tried to claim they could hold him first but that honor went to Eva’s father. “Hello, baby Grant. I’m your grandfather. Grandma’s holding your uncle, and wow, that is a weird sentence. Anyway, you’re pretty handsome for a newborn but don’t tell Henry I said that. He might get jealous.”

Skye handed Henry over to Trip (he appreciated that he got to hold a baby, but it was the wrong one) and gently took her grandson out of her husband’s arms. “Hi you. Grandma just wanted to see if you’re a cuddler but I’m not entirely sure yet. Grant, can you believe we’re grandparents?”

He shook his head and then turned to face Eva and Oliver. “Is he going to have a nickname or are you going to keep calling him Grant? This might get confusing.”

Eva nodded but Oliver answered first. “We’re tossing around a few nicknames but haven’t come up with anything yet. We’ll let you know when we know.”

“I can deal with that.” 

Skye and Grant headed home that night and celebrated by cuddling with each other on the couch, Henry sitting on his mother’s lap. “We made a pretty amazing life for ourselves, didn’t we?”

He nodded. “We did. Our children will never have to go through what we did, and neither will our grandson. At least we spared them that.”

“Love you,” Skye murmured.

“I love you too. Always,” Grant murmured.

They couldn’t wait to see what surprise life would spring on them next because this surely wasn’t the last one.


End file.
